BTG Part 1 - The Satellite Survivors
Survivor Members Tulip - The Leader Crush - Second in Command Delta - Weapons Manager Carnation - Medical Manager Rain - Fighter Violet - Fighter Mill - Fighter Lemon - Child Tubby (Tulip and Crushes Little Brother) Lime - Child Tubby (Tulip and Crushes Little Sister) Member Appearences Tulip Tulip is the leader of the Satellite Survivors, she has dark purple fur and an antenna of two conjoined braces, they look like this: {}. She most experienced of the group and thus she is in charge, she is very empathetic but won’t hesitate to put down Newborns. Some teletubbies spread rumors that Tulip used to be a Newborn herself, although it is not known how. Crush Crush is Tulips brother, he has orange sunset like fur and bares a sweatshirt around his waist, his antenna is a dipstick, similar to Dipsy’s antenna. Delta Delta is the Teletubby that manages weapon use, as well as bullets and other ammunition’s. Delta has dark green, almost brown-ish fur, as well as a broken circle antenna. He is quiet but is skilled with managing weapons, repairing them, or making them more lethal. Delta is rumored to have known one of the main teletubbies, although know one knows for sure. Carnation Carnation is the medicine expert in the group, acting as a nurse and caretaker. Carnation has dark gold fur, she has no real antenna, she looks for different flower petals and puts them to her head in order to make herself an antenna. Rain Rain is a fighter for the group, protecting them whenever necessary. Rain has multicolored fur, ranging from the lightest to the darkest colors. Rains antenna appears to be a completely black circle, although it usually looks like it’s sucking small things into it, such as rocks or dust. She usually stays in the back of the group just Incase a rock flys at her. Violet Violet is the second fighter tubby in the group. Violet has a fur color mixture containing traces of pink, magenta, and red violet. Her antenna is an open star. Mill Mill is the third fighter for the group of survivors. Mill is a gray Teletubby with a windmill or pinwheel shaped antenna, hence her name. She actually has a little crush on Tulip, but she’s too afraid to admit it to her. Lemon and Lime Lemon and Lime are the youth of the survivor group. Lime has an antenna similar to Tulips but it’s left half of a brace (This: }) instead of a full brace. Lemon has the right brace half, Lemon and Lime like to play and joke around when they aren’t running away from Newborns. Satellite Survivor Origin Story ERROR_STORYNOTFOUND. CONTACT.OVERSEERFORHELP '''OR'findthetruth'' Trivia * The Satellite Survivors are all different in their own ways, with unique personalities and specialitys no other tubby could possibly find in anyone else. In a way, they are all family, even if not related. * The Satellite Survivors will each play a role in my series, Final Destination, in a big way. * Each of them have their own stories, except I’m not telling you about that yet~ * The rumors have reason. * They aren’t just rumors, some speak truth. * So many were close to finding the truth. * So I got rid of them. * Just like the story, they get rid of un-needed characters. Category:Final Destination Story